The Morganna Chronicles
by arianna spellcaster
Summary: A Mutant lost without a place to go stumbles upon the Xavier institute.. *I didnt know wether to put this in the movieverse or the comicverse, merely becuase it doesn't fit in either really well.* Morgan is a country bumpkin, She and her Dog Bartleby se
1. Chapter1

The Morganna Chornicles

Disclaimer: I no own the xmen or any marvel character.. I do own all rights to Morgan, she'sa pigment of my imagination so to speak.. 

Acurly headed young woman stood on the side of a busy highway.As a Semi passed, it hit a puddle by her feet, spraying cold mud onto her newly washed trenchcoat."Ah dis just aint my lucky day!" she muttered as she continued to walk down the sidewalk, looking towards the multitude of builidings all around her."Wow, this is a crazy place!" she thought aloud as She continued on her way towards her final destination. Sounds berated her sensitive ears, Her head was aching and her eyes closed behind a pair of cheap store bought sunglasses, her only companion on her journey was a two year old golden retriever, who guided her through the throngs of people on the busy New York sidewalks.

She and Her animal walked for hours, ever heading out of the hub of the city towards a place she knew only in her thoughts.A place, the only place that could help her.

"Ahh Bartleby, hunny slow down your gonna pull muh arm off!" She yelled at her now over zealoused animal."Who's there?" She mouthed with a dry voice.Her keen senses told her that it was another mutant, one who was taller than she, one that smelled an animal sort of scent, one that was definitely masculine.

"What are you doing out here?" the mutant snarled through clenched teeth.

"Ah, uh, Ah'm looking for Professor Xavier.He uh, should be expecting me."_Oh god let him be expecting me.My head's already hurting i dont want to have to remove my glasses._

_ _

"All right if he's expecting you then what's your name, blondie?"

"My name is Morganna Anne,Ah uh, need to talk to the profess-" Suddenly the world went black around her, and Morganna began to fall to the snowy ground beneath her.But she never hit the cold snowy ground, two strong arms carried her through the black iron gates and up the long driveway, and then finally into the warmth that was the Xavier institute.

A voice boomed inside the male mutants head."Logan, Bring her to the med lab, Scott , Jean, Hank, everyone, come to the medlab.I'll meet you there."Logan did as he was told, carrying the limp body of the woman he'd met outside down into the bowels of the mansion, revelling at how light she felt.Her dog followed closely on his heels.

"Jean take a blood sample, Hank check for the legacy virus, and any other diseases she might be harboring.Scott get an extra pair of your ruby lenses I think they may be what she needs, if not we must start looking for something that will curve her optical malfunction.And to answer your inner turmoil Logan, yes I told her to come here.I found her while looking for Remy during his last interlude in the city.We needed him here at the time, I did not find Remy, but I did find her.Her name is Morganna Anne-"

"And ah am a mutant." The young woman on the table sat up after Jean had withdrew four test tubes full of bright red blood."Sorry to interrupt ya sir." She said to the professor, or rather she said toward him."Where's Bartleby?"

"I guess you mean your dog huh lady?Well he's just in the next room with some kibble and water.He's fine, he's warming by the fire would u like to join him?" Logan stated in a cool distant voice.

"Wolverine that will be enough. She'll stay here until I finish with her and then you can show her to her room."

"Now Morganna-"

"Call me Morgan, ah never did like that long aristocratic name."She smiled towards the bald man, the only person in the room that she could honestly see, and only because he was projecting his image into her mental recognition.Creating a visual image.

"All right Morgan, you told me you needed help, can you tell me why."His face was undeniably kind.

"Nah, but Ah can show ya.Just not here.Don't wanna mess up ya'lls fancy equipment."She smiled as she spoke, this in itself left a warm feeling in all the hearts around her. "Ya got some where's less high tech?"

"Why not show us in the danger room?" Professor Xavier's wheel chair was ahead of the rest of the group. Morgan walked into the next room blindly following the sounds of shoes on tile, wishing she could see what the rooms looked like.For Morgan it had been two years with her eyes closed, only opened when alone, where the result would be hidden until it had returned to normal.

_Two years is a long time Morgan, you should have sought us out sooner.The professor's voice spoke through her, but there was no tickling in her ears, she knew he must have spoke to only her, in some other fashion than talking.After a few more minutes following step after step to the sound of a pair of black snakeskin boots hitting the floor before her she stopped, they all did in unison._

"We're here.Now Morgan just aim towards your right and there is a lead barrier, it should take whatever you've got to throw at it." Scott Summers spoke to her for the first time since she was carried into the med lab.

"Ya'll might wanna stand back it's been awhile since ah opened my eyes and ah'm afraid that this might be quite powerful."A burst of white light exploded from her eyes, hitting the lead barrier, it began to waiver and suddenly you could see through it.Morgan slammed her eyes shut, squinting them even, to keep the light from hurting anyone."Ya'll can touch it, if ya want.Its still there, ya can still feel it, its just not solid.It's kinda like a liquid, but it doesnt stain ya clothes.Ah think ah speed up the atoms and cause the area to become unstable, causing it to lose its solidity, and cuz of that you can walk through the wall, or whatever.The aftermath usually only lasts for about an hour, depending on what it is.Ah've only hit one living thing with my energy burst and when it liquified the body parts, it killed them."

"Morgan on the way here you said it's been two years since you'd used your eyes to see, your obviously older than fourteen so did your mutant abilities come later in life?"Jean asked, rather perplexed.

"No Ah've had my abilities since Ah was twelve. However,Two years ago ah was attacked, that's quite uh feat when ya abilities include extremely keen senses. Like when Logan found me.ah could sense you before you even neared me. "She sat there her eyes closed tightly, for the hundredth, or the thousandth time wishing she was not a mutant."He attacked me from behind, smashing me in the back of the head with a steel baseball bat,My neck was broken, and a nerve severed in my spine.The Doctor's at one of New York's finest institutes worked diligently to fix me, and when the surgery was over, ah was comatose.For almost six weeks ah was out, and then ah awoke.When ah opened my eyes the ceiling above me was liquefied and I had only a split second to realize that an empty bed was coming down on me.After that ah ran.Sense then ah've kept my eyes shut, except for very special occasions."

"Very interesting, almost identical to you Scott, It seems she may have damaged her optic nerve.Morgan, Scott has a pair of glasses I would like for you to try on.Put them on and then open your eyes, but turn towards the barrier.Perhaps they will work for you too."Scott placed the ruby quartz lensed glasses over her eyes and stepped back."Ok you can open your eyes now."NO sooner did she open them did the glasses explode into thousands of shards of quartz, the explosion held enough energy to slice a deep gash into Logan's hand, which began to heal almost instantly.

"Ah'm so sorry Scott, Ah'll pay for you another pai-"

"No need.I've got plenty of pairs, now the important thing is to find a pair that will work for you, there has to be something.Has there ever been something that your blast didn't effect?"

"No not that Ah know of. Thanks for tryin though."

"Don't Fret, We are assured to figure something out.Logan, take her to her room now." The professor stated as he mentally told both Hank and Cyclops to follow him back into the med lab.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your room.Here is your bed.Here's Ya table, your light, and I think you can find the rest of it all by yourself, you seem to be a big girl." _Damn right she's a big girl, why am I being so sarcastic?She's right pretty if I say so myself.She's got this beautiful face, and this tight body, with voluptuous breasts._

_ _

"Um, Thank you for showing me to my room, Logan."Morgan nodded her head as she turned towards the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so rude.Where are you from?"

"Originally ah was from Missouri.Ah grew up smack dab in the Ozark Mountains, in a small town no bigger than a speck of dust on a map.Ah was too good for that place, too smart, so as soon as ah turned eighteen ah moved to Tennessee and attended Tennessee State.As soon as ah graduated ah moved to New York, only to be mugged and end up with a hellacious two year headache."She smiled a remorseful smile.

"Yah know you're really pretty when you smile."_ Why did I just say that?"Uh I'm gonna go." __Ya before I say something else stupid.With that Logan turned on his heel to walk out, but before he could step through the door, Morgan was asking a question._

"Logan, You wear a dog tag around your neck, I could hear the tin slide against the balled chain.What does it say?"

"It says, Wolverine." He muttered low, hoping that would be all of this conversation.

"Why?"

"Cuz I have claws."He mouthed back instantly ashamed of his tone.

"Ah hope one day Ah can see them in action." She crossed the room and stood before him, reaching for his hands."They come out here right, Ah can feel heat at three increments.There are three of them, on each hand.Ah bet they hurt when they come out don't they?"

"Your right they come out there, and yes it hurts when they come out.They are made of admantium and so they are unbreakable, at least I think they are unbreakable.Well goodnight Morgan."

"Good night, Logan."_Goodnight Wolverine._

***^^^***

Logan walked out the door closing it behind him, sighing, deciding he needed a walk to clear his head.He walked by the room where bartleby was pacing back and forth, he looked so feral like an animal in a cage.In a sense that's what he was, Logan took pity on the animal, took up his leash and took the dog on his walk.

No sooner did they get outside did, Logan sit against one of the tree's in the front of the estate."Bartleby, is it?Well you and me, well we're alot alike.Neither of us likes being caged up, or locked inside places.We need space; we need companionship, even if it's only for a night.Ya, we're a lot alike.You growl when you're upset, hungry, lonely, and I growl when I'm upset, hungry, and lonely.Yah, we are a lot alike. But I got something that you don't; I got claws that can kill someone.If I wake up after a nightmare I could kill Ya for trying to wake me up.It's not that I want to Bartleby, it's just it's a primal instinct with me.

Bartleby, you and I could be great pals, I could take you out in the woods with me and let Ya track and hunt like a real dog, you'd like that wouldn't you. ARK ARKI thought you would"Logan scratched the dog's ears."You like that donchya boy?Ya I have this spot at the back of my neck that's like that, it takes all the humanity left in my body to keep from shaking my leg.In fact it affects something else."The dog leaned up from its position of lying at Logan's feet, to lick his face planting one right on his right chop."Ya know boy, I think you're the first dog I've ever seen with blue eyes."His head snapped back to the dog's eye color to look again, but they were a sort of yellowish brown."Whoa, what made me think your eyes were blue?I think this has been enough of a break don't you boy?Let's get ya back to your room."

He took the dog back inside, refilled his kibble bowl, added some fresh water and left the dog to sleep on a bed of blankets.

As he walked down the hallway something went off inside his mind, like a blue electric current.He raced down the hallways towards the lab.


End file.
